In the field of automotive sound systems, there is a continuing effort to improve the low range performance of high frequency speakers, or tweeters. Generally, the quality of low range sound in tweeters is enhanced by increasing the air space behind the diaphragm. This can be done by providing an air chamber at the rear of the housing, which extends the length or depth of the speaker. However, this is not a viable design option for tweeters in automotive sound systems because tweeters usually are installed in door panels and dashboards where the available mounting depth is limited.
The present invention provides a design for an automotive tweeter that offers a low profile in combination with improved low range characteristics. This is accomplished by providing an air chamber that is lateral to the motor instead of behind it.